Fire In Your Eyes
by Luck Laden Lefty
Summary: He wanted to do this...it needed to happen. This thing had been living inside of him for too long and it had overstayed it's welcome. He wanted desperately to just march over there and shout in all of their faces...But it was getting hard to walk because of the trembling


Other stories are being worked on I promise…But I felt I needed to write something short to get the juices flowing. Kinda already did something like this butt fuck it…

It was getting hard to walk because of the trembling. At first it was only a minor hindrance, but the vehement shivering quickly evolved into a debilitating weakness that threatened to halt the progress they'd made up until this point. Even having his brother there, the splintering pillar desperate to keep him from crashing down on himself at the crux of his internal struggle wasn't enough to stop the crippling waves of doubt that snaked their way up his spine and threatened to rip the house from its very foundation.

He needed this though; it needed to happen. As much it pained him, he could finally be cleansed of his ailments, the truth would finally come out. He felt as if he'd tried to hold back the plethora of feelings welling up inside him any longer his own body wouldn't be safe from his mind's distorted view of itself. But the several times he'd attempted to reveal to them that which was tearing him apart from the inside out, he'd always chickened out at the last second. And it wasn't even because he didn't think his soft outer shell could handle a verbal lashing or a heated diatribe; it was the way they would look at him…it was their eyes.

And these were not normal stares though; each set of eyes stared at him with a flame so passionate and intense that the heat that coalesced at epicenter of all ten pairs of eyes was like a molten rock bed of white hot magma sizzling at his feet. Each pair of eyes settled on him with unyielding ferocity that underlined the resentment they felt towards the thing that he was; and he feared that letting even an inkling of that monster shine through the self-imposed veil of disgust and hate of his true self was would invoke the wrath of the red hot stares that haunted him every time he made eye contact…and then they would proceed to burn him.

The unwavering focus of those five sets of eyes would give birth to a flame so hot and so full of raw emotion that it would mold his body into a completely malleable substance that belied his usual fortitude. The sheer heat would morph the weathered fur and the sturdy bones into a tempered mass of submissive, willing possum; completely and utterly servile to the wills of those five sets of eyes.

But the forceful nudge from his sibling reminded him that he was not trapped in the maw of the inferno, destined to succumb to the incessant singing and burning from those ten unyielding pairs of eyes; but rather, on a snow capped hill cresting the alcove where his friends lie in wait, unsuspecting of the proverbial bomb shell he was about to drop upon them. And as he walked; his steps craven and laden with reticence, an unexpected sensation hits him.

The snow that his paws were now ankle deep in was like a godsend, the panacea to all his problems. He let the all too familiar feeling run all the way up his spine, from his toes to the tip of his head and back down, the convalescent energy intertwining with negative energy before purging it from his system completely. He took a deep breath through his nose and inhaled the scent of the morning air; the soothing feel of fresh air cleared his head as it cycled through his lungs, cleansing him of any stray misgivings. In the back of his mind he questioned how such a meretricious thing like snow could so drastically alter his state of mind, but pushed it aside for now as he strode along with seemingly renewed vigor.

Each step he took thereafter was teeming with confident energies. So what if they looked down on him? So what if they thought lesser of him? He didn't care…It made no difference in his mind. The only thing that mattered to him right that second was getting the elephant to leave the room for good so he could live his life without the hundred pound weight attached to his heart. But as he rounded the corner and his friends came into view he felt as though the wind had been stripped from his sails. The once cathartic chill that had been flouncing around in his body no longer felt like waves of relief but an icy hand squeezing all the heat from his body, leaving him cold and once again, shivering.

He stood; frozen, naught more than a tableau figurine amidst the passive aggressiveness of his friends' eyes. His inner self however was not as rigid as he was, and was actively screaming at his body to move. He was tired of trying to fend off the spindly, ominous hands of his inner self as they tore at him, attempting to drag him back down into his own self-pity.

"…Crash!"

"…Crash!"

"Crash…"

Eddie studied his brother's face, noticing the deer in the headlights look about him.

"You OK bro?"

And with no response, he turns toward the rest of the herd who're obviously curious as to why Crash looks like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Crash has something he wants to tell you guys."

Crash heard the word come out of his brother's mouth, but didn't know if he was really prepared for what they actually meant, for the implications of said string of words would change his life forever. When his eyes came back into focus, he found himself staring at the dreaded collection of curious, inquisitive stares, all of them affixed on him. He could already feel the light singe of the heat as it slowly formed a ring around his body, entrapping him in a ring of fire. But he swore he wouldn't let this happen, he wouldn't let himself chicken out again; and by some force of sheer willpower, he managed to get his lips moving.

"I don't really know how to say this…so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

And with fists clutched tightly at his sides and eyes screwed firmly shut, he spoke the words he'd been waiting all morning to utter, leaving everyone who'd heard him speak in a state of utter shock. The only one who didn't seem at all afflicted by the poisonous connotation of his words cast a curious glance at her mother, who seemed just as taken aback as the rest of the adults. In an attempt to gain understanding, the child tugged at her mother's trunk with her own, trying desperately to get the bigger mammoth's attention.

"Mommy," she started innocently. "What does gay mean?"


End file.
